Build talk:Rt/A Destruction Nuker
...ok ill try to keep myself in boundaries...this is bad far some obvious reasons : 1. dont say you use DWG if you got GWK mainbarred 2. you overtrust on one skill, got zero survivability (Superior rune?)and use skills which have WAY better alternatives (Signet of Shadows <-- for example Channeled Strike, Lamentation, Dancing Daggers, etc. 3. people in RA arent stupid most of the time y'know, youre fighting against humans, mot of the time they wont ball together unless they close in for the kill, in which situation youre done for already, you cant move to an enemy soon enough to counter kiting. for short : bad! Deadfalk 06:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Gimmicks aren't meant to last forever so I already knew about the low (not zero) survivability. :As for the skills you mentioned, I already looked those up. :Lamentation has two flaws, first this build focuses on initial damages because I'm not hear to kill my opponents with annoyance, words, or flattery as I did in my Me/Any build. It's a hex, and if the target is a Monk (s)he if (s)he is a good Monk will have Holy Veil. Signet of Shadows' initial damage with Blind is greater than Lamentation's initial damage and I doubt Monks bring Purifying Veil. :Channeled Strike is a 2 second cast, and Shadow Stepping makes you drop Ashes which is what Swap does, since it exchanges with Destruction and knocks down with Grasping was Kuurong. :Dancing Daggers is risky because it's a half-ranged spell, and if my Destruction spirit is a whole casting range away, then the spike will fail in comparison to Signet of Shadows which is full ranged and deals only 5 less damage (initially) which is also armor-ignoring damage. :Iron Palm is probably the best skill to replace it (off the top of my head) but it doesn't deal 70 damage. Angueo 23:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::those were just suggestions, and signet of shadows isnt the right choice for its low recharge, also, you dont have the chance to pull of a quick spike, every enemy sees you coming, and if this gets vetted into use, monks will just run as soon as they see a rit with an urn running to them, rendering you useless, but besides that, i advice to change the mainbar in this : prof=Rt/A Channeling=12+1+2 Spawning=10+1 Deadly=8DestructionFangWas KuurongSwapSoulOptionalOptionalSignet/build Optionals are open for skills of choice, for example Bloodsong, Spirit Burn, and Renewing Surge Deadfalk 17:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::For short: Worse! :::If I cast Grasping was Kuurong and Shadow Fang, it's dropped from my original location, making it completely useless in your build, and mine. :::Shadow Fang is a 45 second recharge in comparison to the other skills which are 20 seconds maximum, and I'm not even counting Destruction because it's recharge time is it's death time. :::If you plan on casting Shadow Fang then Grasping was Kuurong, chances are, it will get interrupted, or worse, prepared for with some anti-knock down skill or with healing preparations. :::As previously stated, I'm not putting in Spirit Burn or Renewing Surge because I have no intention of harassing the opponent to death, I want them to die by me - or any other player just button mashing. :::Bloodsong is for healers, and Spirit Spammers, this build has no intention of either. Angueo 03:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::1. Signet of Shadows deals extra damage with blind so Rupture Soul isn't just a blind. ::::2. It is a quick spike. = 2 Second KD (with Grasping was Kuurong) + Soul = 3/4 second cast (including the death of the Destruction spirit) + Signet of Shadows (1 second) = 1.75 seconds. ::::I do believe 1.75 seconds < 2.00 seconds and that there are four lights. ::::Also, if a Monk is running away, then I've already successfully disabled their Monk without even doing anything. If the Monk stops to cast, then I can catch up and easily spike him/her. Angueo 03:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: , thats given that the monks team wont assist him, and either they attack you and you die because of your low survivability, or you spike them instead, having the monk make you useless, also, after a while of "stalking" the monk, destruction dies, you have to recast it, and the monk's team then has all space to kill you Deadfalk 09:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, so we're agreeing that your past suggestions were worse, and that suggestion follows the same correlation. First off, we have to know what build they're running. If they come to kill me, then of course I'm going to spike them. :::::Suppose 1 of their guys, let's say he's all-out damage, some sort of Warrior or Elementalist caster or something. If he comes up to me, and starts whacking at me, then of course I'm going to spike. The Monk will have to constantly heal him, esp. since that's (at most) 500-ish damage in 1.75 seconds. This leaves the others vulnerable from my 3 other allies to kill, while their Monk is distracted, and one of their guys nearly dies. In this case, I've disabled nearly half their team already. :::::That situation only gets worse with more than 1 person, because up until I use Signet of Shadows, I'm dealing nothing but Area of Effect damage so they'll all take damage. :::::Destruction's life can be timed with his recharge timer, if I notice he's about to die, I'm going to go back and use the AoE spike (and don't forget Grasping was Kuurong's knockdown) on the enemies within Swap's casting range. This gives a WHOLE lot of pressure to the Monk, and I doubt unless for some reason the Monk is running Healer's Boon + Heal Party -- will he be able to heal his allies back up. :::::Any player who's played a Ritualist even for 2 days will know understand to do what I stated above. Angueo 17:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: no i do not agree with you, although i do agree with Relyk, maybe you should try modding this to be effective in CM, cause that's the only place where i can see a future for this whole sucky build Deadfalk 13:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Any player who's played PvP will understand that this build is terrible.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::As well as the fact that it works. Angueo 19:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Nope.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Test it and see. Otherwise you're blind like most others. Angueo 20:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I could explain why the build is bad but it isn't worth my time. It's going to be trashed so stop caring so much.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Since you've wasted time already being here and talking without reason, you might as well explain now. ''Angueo'' 02:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::This deals just barely over 400 damage (with almost half affected by armor) + Deep Wound (that requires a pre-hex with no cover) on a recharge of ~20 seconds. The spirit can be easily killed early to entirely prevent your spikes. You'll only cause damage to multiple people when they're bad and don't know to spread when facing potential AoE damage. This build is also very squishy with a sup rune, caster armor level, and requirement to run to enemies to spike them (with no IMS, no less). Having killed bad players in RA with this doesn't make it worth storing. --Toraen 03:10, 27 September 2010 (UTC) 03:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Half of the skills are affected by armor. You're making it seem as if half of the damage is affected by armor. If the Ritualist him or herself is also a good player as you deem, they're not going to play the spirit in a location that can allow it to be easily killed. Despite the fact that you do have to run to them, as you said, some may try to kill the spirit which is when you can take advantage of that person, or if there are more "good" people who try to take out the spirit early, more people to take advantage of. Now, let's say you do have to run to them because they're not going to come to you, in which case Swap would be a 1/4 cast, so they would be knocked down in 1/4 of a second, for 2 seconds which only requires 1.75 seconds to deal the full damage. Not to mention the fact that Spirit Siphon can be replaced with Draw Spirit and that many arenas in Random Arenas contain choke points in one place or another. ''Angueo'' 03:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::The main flaw really is I could autoattack this build to death in the time it takes for the spike to recharge--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No disagreement about that from me. ''Angueo'' 03:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ups, forgot GwK was armor-ignoring. I could have sworn it was lightning damage. --Toraen 04:20, 27 September 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You're not wrong though. 1/2 the Build's damage can still be reduced by armor. Destruction + Rupture Soul (2) / Signet of Shadows + Grasping was Kuurong (2) = 0.5. There are also four lights. ''Angueo'' 04:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but there is too much target switching involved. ::What? lol. ''Angueo'' 18:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::he actually is right, there IS too much target switching for this build to be effective for low-experience people, whereas hihg-experience people won't use this cause it sucks Deadfalk 13:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) glaive because if the idiots aren't moving around enough to not get fucked by this (and this is RA so chances are they're not moving around), it's not going to matter if you KD them or not. -- Danny 17:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) why Spirit Siphon is misplaced The WHOLE bar, from beginning to end, costs 45 energy, a character using a staff + 60 Hp, +5 energy while hp ^50%,which i would advise for this build, can cast the whole chain and still have energy left, leaving Spirit Siphon useless, as, after the spike, the spirit is gone, and you cant siphon it anymore, in other words: Siphon should be optional'd Deadfalk 13:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Not for RA i know discussion is prob dead for the most part, but i like to test builds. i get on pvx to find test builds and trial builds to run and work the kinks out of. its rather entertaining. i understand the user wanted this to be intended for ra but i cant advise it will ever be viable for that. people may be stupid in arenas, but not nearly blind enough to not see this coming in the 15 seconds it will take for destruction to reach capped dmg. i instead advise that this build be played with and tweaked to become another jq bomber. ive played around w/it a lot in there. u can wipe a shrine as surely as a contagion bomber can. especially since in jq ppl are usually too worried about the other shrines and players to notice a bomber that isnt N/A. i was toying w.this a couple weeks ago, i havent had time to post my thoughts but heres what i ran to start with and im sure there are better versions yet. self explanatory from the above descriptions on how to set up and carry out the spike for a shrine. takes a little getting used to but its a sure wipe if u get the mid npc in the shrine. i took a couple spells to heal myself with for the 2 open slots. but, like i said im sure there are better. Not enough mobility, too obvious I've been using a build similar to this for a long time now. When you bother to cast augury on a target, you immediately alert the entire enemy team that you're about to spike a target. I prefer to go with something like this: prof=Rt/A cha=12 spa=12Was KuurongSwapSoulSiphonSurgeDestructionDashSignet/build With this, I can use dash to quickly close in on a target that I can spike down (watching the enemy team for targets with low health/frenzy/etc is key for a build like this) and I don't have to worry about a monk watching for a hex. The build cycles energy perfectly with siphon+renewing surge. Again, it's a more difficult build to execute efficiently, and people who aren't used to switching targets a lot probably shouldn't use it, but I don't immediately rule out anything if it looks like it has even moderate potential. It's fragile, but it gets more immediate damage from the spike than what you've posted without having to use anything higher than a minor rune. With this build you don't need to switch target?, since you dont got that hex you just can keep your spirit as your target. And btw, siphon is a bad skill for energy manegment becouse you can't gain energy from it after a spike becouse destruction is death. 07:46, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I have been useing a similar build for a long time now. it uses destruction,DwG,AoD,Dash or caltrops or res,iron palm,draw spiret,rupture soul. it should deal 500 + damage in 1n hit. Stats are chan 12+1+2, spawning 12+1 and deadly arts at 3